parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic Claus is Comin' to Town (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 2.
Here is part two of Sonic Claus is Comin' to Town by Paul Young and Paul Young 65. Cast *Baby Santa/Kris Kringle - Baby (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) *Young Kris Kringle - Charmy (from Sonic) *Adult Kris Kringle - Sonic (from Sonic) *Kris Kringle (Santa Claus) - Carl Fredricksen (from UP) *Jessica - Princess Sally Acorn (from Sonic) *Jessica (Mrs. Claus) - Ellie Fredricksen (from UP) *Topper - Cheese (from Sonic) *Burgermeister Meisterburger - Dr. Eggman (from Sonic) *Grimsby - Snively (from Sonic) *Winter Warlock - Mike Wazowski (from Monsters Inc) *S.D. Kluger - Butch (from Tom and Jerry) *Tanta Kringle - Nicole Watterson (from Gumball) *Dingle - Pumbaa (from The Lion King) *Wingle - The Pink Panther *Bingle - Blanky (from The Brave Little Toaster) *Tingle - Timmy Turner (from The Secret of NIMH 2) *Zingle - Manny (from Ice Age) *Burgermeister's Soldiers - Robots (from Sonic) *Children - Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Phil, Lil, Dil (form Rugrats), and Other Children *and more Transcript *Indian Chief: So you want to know about Sonic Claus, eh? Then let's start now. *Kids: Okay, where do you start? *Indian Chief: Well, let's start the story of Sonic Claus. It starts off when he was just a baby in his youth, only way back. *Narrator: This story begins in the Northern Countries, where there is a small city called Sombertown. Now this was a cold and lonely town, that shivered in the strange mountains with the main winds. Now the main villain of all was the wicked Dr. Eggman, who was probably known as Dr. Eggman. *Snively: Your horribleness, I've found something discovered on your front step of the door. *Dr. Eggman: What is it? *Snively: Why, it's a... blanket wrapped bundle with a baby in it. *Dr. Eggman: What?! A baby? Aw, home cute. *Snively: Yes, he is cute. There is a note that says 'Please, Sires. Take care of our little child. And protect him from the many dangers of the Mountains of the Whispering Winds. He will only be acceptional if you give the right name. Love he needs. *Dr. Eggman: Take care of a baby?! Well, isn't that sweet? Why not take the baby to the orphanage office? Passengers will be waiting to pick him up. I believe this a nametag that says Claus on it after all. (Lackey obeys and loads the baby into the sleigh, which breaks away) *Snively: Aw, drat! I hope the sleigh does make it somewhere safe and sound. *Narrator: And I believe it is going to make it. I believe that is how the little sleigh ran past the cave of Mike Wazowski. Now he is the beast, who is a strange guy of the North, and has lived alone in the North Pole's Palace of Ice. The animals knew that they had to hide the poor baby and fast. So they took him to a cottage at Rainbow River Valley, and there standing in the middle, was the cottage of the friendly neighborhood characters. Elves, they might say. Kringles were their names. And as the door opened, Pumbaa appeared. *Pumbaa: Yes. Who's there? There's who? Well, wiggle my ears, and wag my tail. It's a baby boy inside a blanket. And his name must be Dil Pickles. Then I'd guess I'd better call my brothers. Pink Panther, Blanky, Timmy, and Manny, come over here right now! *Blanky: What is it, Pumbaa? *Timmy: Is that a baby, Pumbaa? *Pumbaa: Yes. *Manny: We all like babies. *Pink Panther: Me too. *Blanky: Oh yeah. *Narrator: They brought the little baby to the Elf Queen. (the elves bring Baby to The Elf Queen, Nicole Watterson) *Nicole Watterson: Aw, what a cute little baby he is. Here's an idea. We'll call him Baby, and I believe Baby will sleep with us, and stay with us, and drink warm coca with us. *All Five Elves: Of course we'll take care of him. He's our friend after all. *Nicle Watterson: Great idea. Now let's name him Baby. That's a nice name for him. *All Elves: Yeah! *Narrator: I guess those elfs have given that baby to their hearts. As soon as he was old enough, Charmy sat down in a workshop while the elfs taught him how to write letters, how to read, how to write, talk, and count stars on the crystal, and how to make toys. *Charmy: Make toys? *Narrator: Yeah, sure, Charmy. This is one of your main articles that you're about to do. They were toy makers, with some problems, and there were no children to give them too. There were some moments with friends on the side of the mountain to explain some wins. Now they just couldn't make it past the winter storm. So... the toys got kinda stacked for some. (the toy makers are trying to build some toys, but end up stacking them on top of each other) *Nicole Watterson: It's really quite upset. We will never be able to transport our toys up to the mountain. *Charmy: Someday, if I get bigger, I'll take them for you, Miss Kanga. *Nicole Watterson: Good idea! This will be the day, you'll see. *Charmy: When was that, Kanga? *Nicole Watterson: Oh, that?! That was years and years ago. The Kringles were well renowned. The world's very first toymakers! First Toy Makers to the King. (singing) It's a difficult responsibility, When you an accept an appointment from His Majesty, You must strive for just the perfect quality, When you're the first toymaker to the king! All the soldiers must stand erect, Or the king don't they protect, The balls must bounce much higher, If they're to please his royal sire, The ballerinas must pirouette, Upon their musical toes, And the clowns must make a king forget, All his kingly woes! *Nicole Watterson and the Gang: It's a difficult responsibility, When you an accept an appointment from his majesty, You must strive for just the perfect quality, When you're the first toymaker to the king! *Nicole Watterson: All the sailboats must never sink, And the dollies always wink, The teddy bears be furry, If they're to gay his royal curry, The jack-in-boxes must always pop, At every regal command, And the kangaroos must learn to hop, Into the prince's hand! *All: It's a difficult responsibility, When you an accept an appointment from his majesty, You must strive for just the perfect quality, When you're the first toymaker to the king! *Narrator: And since that's why Nicole Watterson and the gang of Kringles have taught to become the toymakers, he makes such wonderful toys because he knows everything the characters do. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Santa Claus is Comin' to Town Movie Spoofs Category:Sonic Claus is Comin' to Town Parts Category:Santa Claus is Comin' to Town Movie Spoof